Our Beginning
by bomb4st1cb1rd13
Summary: The re-vamped version of Our Little Spawn. Malik and Marik are happily living in their new house. But after their 6th week of marriage, Malik starts to feel a bit sick. What's wrong, and why is his tummy getting bigger!
1. Sick

Let's do this people! This is the revision of Our Little Spawn and it's title has changed I know. I wanted it to! It's my story, I can do that! lol. So, let it begin!

-Yay!-

'You'd think that after watching me do it thousands of time, he'd learn to do his own laundry' Malik thought as he walked through the house with laundry basket in tow. Said laundry basket contained bloody shirts that just happened to belong to a Marik Ishtar. "This is getting old" Malik said as he loaded up the washing machine with the clothes. He and Marik had ust gotten their own place a few months ago, and Marik had PROMISED that he would help out more with the household chores.

'Leave it to Fluffy to destract him and leave me to do all the work' Malik thought as he flopped down on the couch in exaustion. This was their second month in this house and the sixth week since their marriage was finaled. It was surprisingly NOT hard for two Egyptians(both not having birth certificates) to get married in the country of Japan. Well, it wasn't hard when you were frinds with Seto Kaiba.

Malik suddenly got the urge to go to the bathroom. He ran down the hall to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up into the bowl. 'What the hell?' he thought as he raised his head to gasp for air. As soon as he caught his breath, he dove his head and began to throw up again.

Marik had just walked in the door when he heard heaving in the bathroom. "Malik-pretty?" He called as he ran towards the bathroom. "Malik-pretty, what happened?"

"I don't know. I just randomly started throwing up-ahhhhh"

Marik held back Malik's hair as he threw up. This continued on for 10 more minutes. When Malik was finally done, Marik carried him to their room and laid him on the bed. Malik fell asleep as soon as his head hit th pillow. Marik smiled down at his Hikari and kissed his forhead gently. "Sleep well Malik pretty" he said as he turned off the light and closed the door on his way out.

"I better call and make an appointment for Malik-pretty" he mumbled to himself as he picked up the phone. He dialed a familiar number and put the phone up against his ear.

Hello?

Ryou, can you make a docter's appointment for Malik?

Sure, for when?

Tomarrow if you can.

Ok, then. But may I ask, what's wrong with him?

He was throwing up when I got home and then he kept throwing up after.

Oh the poor dear! I'll call right away and make him an appointment for you!

Thanks Ryou. Bye.

Goodbye.

Marik hung up the phone and went directly into the kitchen. He started taking out random ingridients and cooking utensils and sat them on the counter. "I'll make Malik one of his favorite meals" he said as he turned on the stove. He started to mix some ingridients for spinach turnovers and pita bread.

Since Malik was a vegetarian, Marik would have to forgo his meat dish for tonight. He would eat spinach for Malik-pretty.

-1 hour later-

Malik opened his eyes slowly as a delicious smell entered the room. He sat up as Marik sat a tray infront of him. Malik smiled when he saw the plethra of spinach turnovers, and some pita bread. And a little bowl of Zabaione on the side with little strawberries. Marik kissed Malik's forhead and sat down next to him.

"All for you my love", he said as he put his head on Malik's shoulder. The Hikari smiled and ate up his meal, with the occasional feeding something to Marik. When they were done eating, Marik moved the tray to the bedside table and snuggled up with Malik. He began to kiss his hikari's neck, when Malik suddenly broke from his love's arms and sprinted towards the bathroom to throw up again. Marik sighed in frustration and went into the bathroom to help Malik.

"Why is this happening?" Malik asked as he lifted his head from the toliet.

"I don't know Malik-pretty, I don't know".

-end!-

Birdie: Well, there's the redo of the first chapter of Our Little Spawn. Hope yall liked it!

Malik: Tell me, why am I the one you decided to get pregnant?

Birdie: Because I loves you the most and I think you would be an awesome mom to me!

Marik: Si it has nothing to do with my awesome fathering skillz?

Birdie: Bitch, you fainted I don't know how many times you fainted in the crappy version of this story!

Malik: Hey, don't call Daddy a bitch...even if he is whipped :3

Marik: HEY!

Birdie: Ignore my parents! Please let me know what you think of the redo and if I should continue on!


	2. I'm What?

Ok, here's the second chapter. Be happy I updated this fast because I have a lot more thhings I need to be doing. (Updating Touch my body, replying to my rp threads on HBH, doing my summer homework, sleeping, writing down this stuff for a novel idea, ect. ect.) So, here's your bloody chapter lol.

-Starto!-

Malik sat at his vanity brushing back his hair. He couldn't believe this. Marik had made him an appointment the day he was supposed to held Ishizu move her and Odion's stuff into their new apartment. He had promised his sister he would, but Marik said he would take care of it instead.

-FLASHBACK!-

Malik lay on the bed with Marik as the Yami stroked his Hikari's hair in silence. "Malik-pretty, I called Ryou and he made you an appointment to go see the doctor".

"Oh, that was nice, when is it?" Malik asked, his eyes peacefully closed.

"He texted me and said it was an noon tomorrow"

Malik broke from Marik's hold quickly and look down at his husband as he sat up. "I can't do it tomorrow, I have to help sister and Odion move into their apartment tomorrow" Malik said quickly.

Marik rolled his eyes and pulled Malik to lay back down on the bed. "I will help them, besides you don't need to be doing anything like that. What if you get even more sick, or fall and break something?". Marik knew that Ishizu had a lot of heavy Egyptian artifacts she liked to save. She would decorate her current living space with them, and she was also picky about where they went.

Malik sighed and looked at Marik. "Fine, but I won't enjoy it" he said as he pouted.

"That's all I ask Malik-pretty".

-End o' Flashback!-

Malik searched through his jewelry box to find his favorite gold earrings as Ryou sat on the bed in silence. "What do you think is wrong with you?" the British hikari finally asked, breaking the silence. Malik just sat there for a minute, quietly thinking. "I don't know, maybe its that stomach virus that's been going around" he finally concluded.

Ryou raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "What stomach virus, there isn't a virus going around" he said as he stood up to stand next to his friend.

"There isn't?" Malik asked, surprised.

"Heavens no, nobody is sick"

Malik shrugged and stood up to go find a shirt. He was currently in some cargo pants and his black and lilac robe. He walked into his closet with Ryou close behind. "Hmm, then I wonder what's wrong with me then" he said as he slipped off his robe and pulled on his Hetalia Egypt shirt. He was having a lazy day, plus he felt like he was getting fat; so no showing the midrift today.

"Do you think it was that cake that Jou made for me and Marik?"

"Nahh, Jou is a wonderful cook"

"Well, what was it?"

"Maybe you're pregnant" Ryou joked as he started to giggle a bit.

Malik looked at him. "I don't think so Mr. I'm So British"

Ryou giggled some more and collapsed on the bed. "But it could still be a possibility" He said between laughs.

"How the hell could it be a possibility?"

"Well, we are around magic a lot of the time, and well…."

"Well what?"

"You and Marik do, ummm how should I say this 'Fuck like rabbits'"

Malik just stared at Ryou. "You need to stop hanging around your yami so much".

He did have a point though, but it was just odd to actually happen. The odds of Malik getting pregnant were VERY slim to none. Of course nothing could prepare him for what the doctor had to say about it in a few hours.

"Well, I'm ready lets go"

-Doctor's Office Time!-

"I'M WHAT!"

"Yes Mr. Ishtar, it seems that you're pregnant"

Malik was still in a state of shock so Ryou took over for him. "Excuse me Doctor, but you are indeed sure that Malik is pregnant?" he asked...a bit confused.

"Yes, he is" she said as she looked through her clipboard at Malik's test results.

"But he's a man!"

"Indeed so, but it seems he was able to get pregnant for some reason".

Malik was still in shock. He slowly moved his hands under his shirt to rest on his stomach. Pregnant...what will Marik say?' he thought as his hands remained on his stomach. Ryou looked at his friend and shook his head. Then he thought back to what Ryou said this morning.

Well, we are around a lot of magic all the time…

It was Jou all over again! Jounouchi Katsuya had gotten pregnant by Seto Kaiba and had just given birth to triplets a little bit over a year ago. Kaiba had private doctors who were very loyal to the Kaiba family, so the media didn't get a hold of it.

Ryou put a hand on his head and looked at the doctor. "Well, what doctor do you recommend to help us with this little predicament?"

"Well. I'm assuming you want to keep the child?"

"Yes" Malik said with no hesitation.

"Well, then if you want, I could be your primary care physician and you would have to make regular visits to me"

Ryou nodded his head. "Ok, we'll be sure to tell the Father to come next time instead of me"

"Wait, you're not the father?" she asked.

"Oh heavens no, I'm his best friend and my husband is his husband's best friend" he said pointing to Malik. The Doctor nodded her head and wrote something down. "Well, I suggest you get checked too. If you both are very close then there is a chance that you could be pregnant too"

Ryou's eyes widened and he touched his stomach also. "Ok, I will..."

-end!-

Birdie: How was that?

Ryou: I'm gonna get knocked up eventually too huh?

Birdie: Yes, along with Yugi, Otogi, and Jou(again).

Malik: What is up with you and mpreg?

Birdie: Well my friends have to be born somehow! Just be happy I haven't started on my Hetalia fanfic yet!

Yugi: Oh God, what's that one about?

Malik: I'll give you one word...Alaska

America: WHAT!

Russia: Oh yay! I get to be with Fredka da!

Birdie: Yes, he gets to become one with Mother Russia! *mumbles* and my state incarnation shall be born! mwahahaha

America: I don't want to do the Dew with the commie!

Birdie: Get over it! Remember people, review! And I own nothing but the children!


End file.
